List of notable party members (RDF)
This is a list of notable members of Rutanian Democratic Forum. /under construction/ Current party leadership Bruno Wagner, 2593 - , current president of RDF and Chancellor General. Peter Hausdorff (2592 - ) - executive vice president of RDF (2642 - ) - RDF spokesman for defence and security affairs Oliver Ylsen (2595 - ) - advisor for local and regional policy in the Office of Chancellor General (2644 - ) - vice president of RDF (2640- ) - RDF spokesman for infrastructure and transport (2644- ) - party advisor for local and regional affairs - husband of Anne- Marie Ylsen (they became members of RDF in the same time) Josephine Clark (2590 - ) - Minister of Finance (2641 - ) - vice president of RDF (2642 - ) - RDF spokesman for finance Charles Alexander, 2580 - - vice president of RDF (2631 - ) - Minister of Environment and Tourism (2641 - ) - party spokesman for environment and tourism (2622 - ) - president of "Victor Oberon Foundation" (2634 - 2644 ) - Executive Director of Rutanian Tourism Association (2630 - ) - Deputy Minister of Environment and Tourism (2614 - 2616) - graduated economy at University of Kragusrov - worked in Ministry of Tourism and Tourism Council of Kragusrov - member of RDF since 2600 Hans Femmer (2585 - ) - secretary general of RDF (2631 - ) Emilia Ryberg (2600 - ) - secretary of communication (2632 - ) Other current members Members of Commonwealth Policy Council: Bruno Wagner, Thomas Hemm, Herbert Ewing, Josephine Clark, Peter Hausdorff, Henry Adams, Oliver Ylsen, Bernard Cayes, Anne- Marie Ylsen, Isadore Sullivan, Caspar Korteweg, Charles Alexander, Paul Thierno. Isadore Sullivan (2697 - ) - Minister of Science and Technology (2641 - ) - RDF spokeswoman for science and technology Caitlyn Caldwell (2579 - ) - vice president of RDF (2624 - 2640) -former party spokesman for food and agriculture (- 2640) - graduated in economics at University of Khodor - she worked in large food company in Khodor (2600 - 2614) active in RDF since 2609, especially in her local community of Malavista Hill in eastern Khodor - president of commune Malavista Hill in Khodor (2614 - 2622) - vice president of Khodor Regional organization (2617 - 2624) - vice president of Advisory Council for Agricultural Policy in Khodor (2618 -2630) - by some members she is considered as "political careerist" with "blind ambition", other see her as "good organizer, good decision maker". - she is accepted by all factions of RDF - in 2640 she was not elected to NC, despite of overall good result for RDF. Because of that, and because of some disagreement with Corte, she resigned as vice president. - Arthur Oberon (2594 - ) - Director of Political Research Institute and Education Centre (2635 - ) - president of "Victor Oberon" Fundation (2644 - ) - Assistant Director of Political Research Institute and Education Centre of RDF in Garestinburg, Khodor (2629 - ) - grandson of former party leader Victor Oberon - graduated political science University of Port Nelson in 2617 - PhD in Political Science (2620) - Professor of Political Science at University of Delvar (2625 - ) - member of RDF since 2634 Anne- Marie Ylsen (2600 - ) - RDF spokesman for education and culture president of Youth Democratic Forum (2624 - 2630) - graduated archeology in 2623 -employed at Archeological Museum in Port Nelson - Member of Rutanian Cultural Heritage Society Paul Thierno (2579 - ) - advisor for economy in the Office of Chancellor General (2644 - ) - party spokesman for trade and industry (2624 - ) - appointed with huge endorsement of Merton Bernard Cayes (2575 - ) - party spokesman for health and social services (2625 - ), suceeded Ines Garcia - doctor of medicine - director of large hospital in Hayek, Ardinia (2622 - ) Frederick Mainord (2621 - ) - president of Youth Democratic Forum (2640 - ) law student at University of Bozarburg - son of member of Constitutional Court Ferdinand Mainord Michael Castelli- Holson (2610 - ) - personal secretary of President of the Commonwealth Richard Corte (2647 - 2649) - president of Youth Democratic Forum (2630 - 2640) - grandson of Fabian Castelli, former party president John Canotti (2594 - ) president of former Workers' Democratic Forum (2633 - 2640) - in 2640, WDF becomes and independent organization, Workers' Democratic Union, and Canotti is once again elected as president Caspar Korteweg (2601- ) - RDF spokesman for food and agriculture (2640- ) - graduated agriculture at Agricultural College of Hayek, Ardinia - worked as director of farming department of Higgins Food Company in Hayek - specialised in food technology in 2633 - inspector in Food Control Agency of Ardinia (2633 - 2637) - inspector in Ministry of Food and Agriculture of Rutania (2637 - 2640) - active in RDF since 2635 - elected in NC in 2640 Henry Adams (2607 - ) - RDF spokesman for justice - lawyer from Delvar Other former party members Main article: List of former notable party members (RDF)